Ebony Silks
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Written specifically for LiveJournal's Ebony Silks, a drabble/oneshot community dedicated to the Sesshoumaru/Kagome coupling. A series of oneshots and drabbles which may or may not be related. SessKag
1. Courage and Kamis

**Title:** Courage and Kamis  
** Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Genre:** General, Romance, Drama-ish  
** Warnings: **Minor sexual content**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome  
**Words: **1,974  
**Summary: **Truth or Dare can be a dangerous game, when you're dealing with an excited demon lord.  
**Note: **Week 43, Test oneshots.

* * *

_"To dare is to lose one's footing momentarily. To not dare is to lose oneself." - Soren Kierkegaard_

The terrified girl frantically ran through the forest. In her fear, she hadn't noticed the multiple cuts that made themselves terribly known on her pale skin. At the moment, her only thought was getting away. Her head whipped backwards as she saw white behind her. She didn't know why he didn't catch her yet; knowing him, he could take one small jump and be in front of her. But no, he decided to chase her. Maybe it was a predator thing. She didn't know, and really couldn't care. She had to get away. She couldn't let herself get killed by him!

Of course, she had caused the whole thing in the first place. Maybe if she didn't do the things she did, he wouldn't be chasing her. Maybe if she kept her mouth to herself, and not started that game with Sango, she'd be safe, without the stinging in random places on her body. She ran quickly toward the camp, praying she'd get there in time. If she couldn't, she'd be good as dead. But if she could, then she'd be safe with Inuyasha. Then he'd hold her and say everything was okay. That he would kill the man who dared to threaten her life, and she'd never have to look at his stoic face again.

As she ran, she thought back to the event that put her life in danger, trying to evaluate what she could have done differently. What she should have done...

Earlier That Day

Kagome and Sango had decided to play Truth or Dare. After explaining to the older girl how to play it, Kagome started, and soon they were deeply involved in the game. Sango then grinned, as she spoke the usual words once again. "Truth or dare?"

Kagome thought. She kept taking 'Truth'. What was she worried about? She was attacked by demons damn near daily, but she didn't take a silly dare in a little game?! She felt a little disgusted with herself. That had to be one of the most cowardice things she'd ever done. "I'll take a dare!" she stated bravely, grinning.

Sango looked shocked, but quickly started to think slowly. A grin begun to form on her face, and she looked at the girl across from her. "I dare you to kiss...**Sesshomaru.**"

Kagome's mouth fell open. Was Sango insane?! There was no way she could kiss the cruel demon lord! Hell, she couldn't even get close enough to him! Even if they were in the Western Lands, unnervingly close to the Palace of the Moon, she still couldn't. No way, no how. But then again, she pretty much had to take the dare. Because of Inuyasha's innumerable comments on how she was so weak--much weaker than his wonderful Kikyo--she was desperate to stay strong. For anything and everything. Slowly, she grinned, leaning forward. "Fine," she whispered, and stood. Kirara would take her to the palace, where she would be alone with Sesshomaru. The thought almost made her mouth water. Almost.

As she arrived at the palace, she shivered. Speculation couldn't be helped. She wondered what would happen if she even got to _keep _her head. Would he let her kiss him? Would he refuse, but still leave her head attached? She bit her lip as she walked inside the palace slowly. Finding Sesshomaru in his study, she looked at him nervously. His relationship with Inuyasha was slowly being repaired, so he at the very least allowed them into his lands and castle without murdering them on sight. "S... Sesshomaru?" she questioned quietly. "I... I was wondering, if, well... I, um..."

"Out with it, miko." The lord didn't seem happy that his brother's wench interrupted his work. He could smell the nervousness in her, and wondered what it was about. He watched her carefully as she shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"Well, Sango and I were playing Truth or Dare. You see, if the person picks truth, the other person asked them a question, and the first person has to answer it truthfully. If the person picks dare, they have to do whatever the other person says. And, well, I picked dare, and Sango dared me to... to..." She once again shifted. How could she say she was supposed to kiss him? She blushed at the thought of it. "She... she dared me to... k... kiss you."

Sesshomaru kept his stoic face, but in truth, he was surprised. The slayer obviously thought that the miko held a lot of courage, to dare her to kiss a fearful man such as himself. He stood slowly, his lips forming into a smirk. "So, you came to ask this Sesshomaru to kiss you?"

Kagome nodded, watching him. She was so afraid he'd try to kill her. Right now, she didn't even care if she came back empty handed--or, well, lonely-lipped, she corrected, but then laughed mentally at the oddity of what she just called it. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'll just leave. I didn't mean to interrupt your work. Sorry," she whispered quickly, and turned toward the door. Shock was shown clearly in her eyes as his hand reached out, successfully snagging her arm, and she was forcefully whirled back toward him.

Slowly, he leaned in, kissing her soft, rosy pink lips. Secretly, he had always desired his hanyou brother's woman. The half-breed didn't want her anyway, he was too in love with the undead clay miko Kikyo. The girl was seriously unappreciated, and he was determined to make her feel _very _appreciated and _very __**very **_satisfied. He smirked inwardly as his kiss was rewarded with a soft moan from her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as his tongue snaked inside her mouth.

Feeling the intimacy of the situation, she quickly pulled her head back, and dived out of his arms. He was suddenly also impressed with her, not knowing she could move with such speed. "Well, thank you for the kiss, Sesshomaru, but now I have to return to Sango. I'm sorry!" She bolted out as fast as her human legs could take her, leaving the demon very stunned.

Slowly, he blinked. She pulled away, and... rejected him? She didn't want him? She didn't feel the spark when he kissed her? Surely she had, she moaned! He couldn't help himself from getting angry, his eyes bleeding red as a testament to his emotion. Nobody rejected him! His beast's chosen one or not, he wouldn't let her reject him! He was Sesshomaru, the most feared man in all of Japan, and he was getting rejected by a mere human girl!! A snarl escaped his lips, and he was off. It didn't take him long to get in front of the miko he desired so, even though now he desired to separate her head from her tiny shoulders and hang it on his mantle. He grabbed the girl's arms, claws digging slightly into her flesh. "How dare you reject this Sesshomaru?" he, or rather his beast, snarled.

Kagome stared up in fear. Shit, she angered him! She thought it was going to be just a harmless little kiss, but he seemed to want more. Frantically searching for a way to get away, she found it. Her hands were flaring with miko energy, as if daring the demon to harm her further. She quickly put her hands on his perfectly sculpted chest, and the pink energy burst from her palms, leaving burns on his chest and throwing him backwards. Once again, she ran, desperate to reach the well. She needed to get away, before he killed her!

End Flashback

She continued to run, too afraid to look back anymore. In remembering all that happened, she saw many things she shouldn't have done. She shouldn't have started the game with Sango. She shouldn't have picked dare. She shouldn't have gone to the Palace of the Moon. Maybe she shouldn't have ran from him. And most definitely she shouldn't have nearly purified him to hell. Sesshomaru was now following her, no longer humanoid. He was in his true form, but smaller.

Secretly, Sesshomaru was very impressed when she nearly purified him. Hell, he had to shift into his true form--and shrink, so he didn't completely destroy the forest--just to hide the growing tent in his pants. He could smell her fear, as she ran, and decided to test her courage to the limit. So, he chased her. He wanted to see if she would run to his brother, or if she would turn to try to defend herself. At the moment, she was doing the former, which worried him. He thought his Kagome--yes, _his _Kagome--was a strong woman afraid of no demon, human, or even evil hanyou. Could he have been wrong? No, that's impossible. She was strong. He just scared her. She'd seen what he could do, and that's why she was so afraid.

Meanwhile, she thought. Why would she be so afraid of him? Why had she ran? All he wanted was her. Which wasn't that bad. After all, he was sexy as hell, and powerful, and... wait, what? She loved Inuyasha! How could she be thinking about Sesshomaru? She began to get angry, at herself. Not because she was thinking of him, but because she was _afraid _of him. She slowly stopped, and whipped around defiantly. She wouldn't let him scare her. She was the Shikon Miko! Yeah, she wasn't the best archeress, and didn't get the chance to complete her training. But she could still purify demons to hell at will, and she would be more than happy to do that to Sesshomaru if he tried to kill her!

Sesshomaru stopped. His arousal had faded, so he slowly shifted back into his humanoid form. "Yes, miko?" he questioned, a smirk on his face. He knew she was going to defend herself. He hadn't been wrong after all. Slowly, he made his way toward her. He could feel how nervous she was, before the anger once again resurfaced in her.

Kagome stomped her foot. "You stay away from me! I don't care how much you want me, you can't have me! And I'll purify you to hell if you say otherwise!" Her eyes burned with her anger, and Sesshomaru could feel his arousal rapidly return. He growled lightly, and she was scared again. Once more, she pushed it down, and stomped again. "Don't you growl at me! You big," she poked his chest. "bully of," poked again. "a Kami!" She poked his chest for the third time, this time harder, with a tiny push of spiritual energy.

Sesshomaru's beast purred at her touch, and even louder when he felt the spiritual energy. Then he went over her words. She considered him a Kami? That only made his beast purr once more. He needed her, and he needed her _now_. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And why can't I have you, miko?" He smirked as he took a light sniff of the air. "It seems that you are attracted to this Sesshomaru. Your body betrays you in many ways."

She blushed, watching him. She couldn't stop herself from wanting him. It wasn't _her _fault he was by far the sexiest demon--no, correction. Sexiest **man **alive! She smiled, her cheeks darkening at her words. "Well, maybe you can... but ask next time."

He smirked. She had just given him permission to fulfill all his fantasies, and he was sure to make her scream. Slowly, he picked her up. "Very well. But this time, you belong to me." He smiled now when he heard her giggle, then gently kissed her cheek. It was going to be a long, wonderful night.


	2. Ballroom Blunder

**Title:** Ballroom Blunder  
** Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Genre:** General, Humor  
** Warnings: **N/A**  
AU/Canon: **Alternate  
**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kagome  
**Words: **248  
**Summary: **The dance teacher was so sexy, she couldn't help herself...  
**Note: **Week 44, Catcall drabbles.

* * *

"One, two, cha cha cha cha cha." Kagome whispered her mantra as she moved with the beautiful hanyou with her. She blushed as he moved her hips. "Inuyasha, this is embarrassing!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome, stop being such a goody-two-shoes. Come on, you wanted to do these classes. Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out when you have to be a _little _sexy." He smirked, and kissed her forehead.

Kagome sighed, gathering up her nerve, and continued to dance with him, slowly and carefully. Slowly, she spotted the dance teacher, and froze. She never met Inuyasha's brother before, and was awestruck. The handsome man before her had his shirt open, showing his muscular chest, and was swishing his hips as he danced with a red-eyed woman. She stood, absolutely mesmerized by the sexy dancing _Kami. _She blamed her next actions on momentary insanity. Licking her dry lips, she whistled loudly. "Work it sexy! Shake those hips!"

Quickly, everyone looked at the miko. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "K... Kagome, who the hell were you talking to?" he whispered. Anybody but Sesshoumaru. _Please_, he begged, _anybody _but Sesshoumaru!

Kagome's face grew red once more. "Um, well, I... ah... well, him..." Slowly, she lifted her hand, and pointed at the smirking Kami. "Why?" she whimpered, dreading the answer.

Inuyasha's face fell into his clawed hand. "That's my _brother_, Kagome!! Geez!!"

After that day, Kagome could never look at the inuyoukai again, and Inuyasha never let her forget her ballroom blunder.


	3. Music Depreciation

**Title:** Music Depreciation  
** Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** G  
** Genre:** General, Humor  
** Warnings: **N/A**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Words: **297  
**Summary: **Surely any music couldn't be _that _bad...  
**Note: **Week 45, Polka oneshots.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat under a tree, across from his studying miko. Apparently, she was studying for her music class. Despite her calling it hard more than once, he thought it was quite easy. All she had to do was hook up the speaker device, which she called headphones, to the player device, which she called a CD player. When a CD was inserted into the player, it sent the music through the wires and into the small speakers in the headphones, allowing her to listen to it. He couldn't imagine how that made the class hard.

He noticed she had a particularly displeased look on her face one day as she studied. He stood slowly, and stalked over to her. "Miko, what's wrong?" he questioned, kneeling down beside her.

Kagome looked up at him, and pressed pause. Smiling, she lowered the headphones, letting them hang around her neck. "Nothing, Sesshoumaru. It's just, this music is absolutely _horrible_."

The taiyoukai blinked. Surely any music couldn't be _that _bad. He held his hand out to take the headphones from her, and she smiled again. He watched her put the headphones on him, situating the speakers over his pointed ears. Slowly, she pressed the play button, and the most terrible music spilled into them. Quickly growling and forcing the headphones off, he glared at her. "Explain."

The miko was doing all she could not to laugh, now pressing stop. "It's called polka music. I have to listen to a full CD for the class." She giggled, and put the headphones back on, going back to listening.

Sesshoumaru kept his cold demeanor as he silently sat back across the clearing from her. He rubbed the inside of his ear a bit, snarling now. His poor ears would never be the same again...


	4. Strawberry Wine

** Title:** Strawberry Wine  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General, Romance  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Words:** 235

**Summary:** That hot July moon saw everything...**  
Note: **Week 46, CEO drabbles.

* * *

The radio played as a young woman flipped through a photo album. She slowly smiled. The pictures were of her summer internship, when she was seventeen...

The teenager walked through the bustling halls. Her ebony hair was tied up, not a strand out of place, her gray heels clicking along the linoleom flooring. She slid into the CEO's office. There, was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Sesshoumaru Takeuchi. His long, silver hair fell down in waves around him, but his face was ever-stoic, except when he was with her.

Smiling at her softly, Sesshoumaru stood, and wrapped his arms around the young woman. "Kagome, it's so good to see you again," he whispered. Pulling her to his desk, he sat her down in his lap, pulling out two glasses and a wine bottle from his desk. As their routine went, they drank the wine together, some sort of dinner following after work, then to the Takeuchi Manor for companionable silence.

That night, however, they had a picnic together. Sipping delicately at her wine, Kagome slipped into his lap with a smile. Quietly, she whispered, "I love you," before pressing her lips to his.

Kagome smiled as she closed the album, remembering how the beautiful man made love to her that night. Softly, she sang with the radio. "My first taste of love... whoa, bittersweet, the green on the vine... like Strawberry Wine..."


	5. Heartbreaker

** Title:** Heartbreaker  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General, Romance, Angst, Drama  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kagome  
**Words:** 1,647  
**Summary:** She couldn't leave, and he had to understand.  
**Note: **Week 47, Encyclopedia oneshot. Sequel to "Strawberry Wine".  
Tomoyo means "intelligent". Yasu means "calm". Keiji means "lead cautiously".

* * *

The youkai growled to himself. Damn it, it had been years. He knew she was twenty-five now, and most likely had forgotten him. But he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't even sleep with other women! It upset him to no end, and being a youkai who always got what he wanted, being upset for _this _reason was foreign to him. He snarled again, looking at the small black book on his desk. The one that contained her number, which she gave him after that one summer night. Ah, he remembered it dearly. She accepted him whole-heartedly, and they made love right there in the park. He smirked. Teenage interns were fun little things, but she was by far the best he'd ever had.

His fist slammed onto the table. That was it. He was going to get _his _girl--no, she was a woman, and she has been since that night--back. He swiftly picked up the little book, and flipped through it. There, in red print amongst a lot of black, was her name. Higurashi Kagome. Then his small hopeful smile faded. Surely she would have gotten a new number by then. He growled again, and turned to his computer. He was going to track her down if it was the last thing he did!

--

He frowned, his golden eyes scanning the place. It was... small. Didn't she do a thing with her life in eight years? He shook the thought from his head, and approached the door. He smiled now. He was going to finally see _his _woman again, after so long! It made him... dare he say it?... _giddy_. Yes, the very dangerous, and very powerful inuyoukai was _giddy_. He chuckled lightly, and pressed the small button that activated the doorbell.

Needless to say, when the door opened, he didn't expect what he saw.

Standing there, the once beautiful, bouncy, and young teenager was now holding a black-haired, dog-eared baby, and two other children popped up behind her. His stomach tightened when he noticed the oldest, though. The seven year old, with silvery gray hair and pointed elven ears was hanyou, but that's not what upset him. The child had two stripes on each of her cheeks, bright pink ones that almost glowed with hidden miko energy. His eyes snapped to the other child, almost worried it was a twin, but he was thankful to see that it was only five years of age. His eyes then shot to the exhausted mother, and noticed the confused look on her face. Great, she didn't even remember him.

"Do... I know you?" Suspicion confirmed. She stared at him closer, and gasped. "Oh! I do! You're... um, don't tell me. You're..."

"Sesshoumaru," a gruff voice growled behind her. Icing on the fucking cake. His hanyou half-brother. Undoubtedly the other two children were Inuyasha's, as they didn't smell of full demon or human, but not quite half-breed either. They could hardly be considered demon, but then again, he said that for all hanyou. "What the--" Inuyasha saw the glare his wife gave him. "...Jello are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru took a breath. He had to make sure he didn't kill his so-called brother in front of _his _Kagome, her children, and _his _pup. "This Sesshoumaru needs not to explain to you, _brother_." The word was spoken with such contempt, jealousy, and anger, and he knew the hanyou knew why by the cocky grin he quickly sported.

Kagome looked at him. She remembered now. Why would he come back, though? She found out about his relation to her husband long ago, but she hadn't seen him in person since that warm July night. "Inuyasha," she called lightly. "Take Keiji and Yasu, and go start dinner or something." Before the hanyou could protest, she set the baby in his arms.

Inuyasha growled. "Ugh, fine. C'mon, Yasu," he commanded before he walked away, the middle hanyou peering at Sesshoumaru before running after his father.

"She is mine, is she not?" Sesshoumaru questioned, looking at the little half-breed girl beside his woman.

Kagome bit her lip, picking up the child now. "Yes, she is. But you can't have her," she quickly defended.

"Mama? Who's this?" the child questioned innocently. "He looks like me. Why?"

Kagome gave the youkai a look that easily spoke her unspoken question, "See what you did?" "Well, Tomoyo, Inuyasha isn't your real father. I married him after I had you. This is his brother, your real father."

The little girl gasped. She always had a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't her father--after all, she had stripes, but Yasu and Keiji didn't. She had pointed ears, and they had puppy ones. Most of all, she was a half-breed, while they were quarter-demons. But now she knew it. She squealed, suddenly, and launched herself at the intimidating youkai. "I knew it! I knew that buffoon couldn't be my real Papa! You're smart, aren't you? I bet you are! You're wearin' a suit! I'm smart too! That's why I'm named Tomoyo! What's your name? Why didn't you come sooner? Why are your stripes purple but mine are pink? How did you and Mama meet? Will you stay? Do I have another Grandmama? Do you have a potty mouth like Inu? He has a big potty mouth! He has to say 'jello' and 'ash' and 'bubble' and stuff to be good around us, otherwise Mama says 'sit' and he slams into the ground! You're really quiet, y'know that?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the child. He knew she'd hit him with a lot of questions--after all, it was just a child's nature. But she was really talkative. She must have gotten that from her mother. Slowly, he smiled, and held her now. "This Sesshoumaru believes himself to be quite smart, as I am the CEO of a very successful law firm. I did not come sooner because I believed your mother did not want me. I suppose your stripes are pink because of your mother's miko energy. We met at my law firm, during her internship one sumer. If your mother will allow it, yes, I will stay. Yes, you do have another grandmother, but she dislikes anything that is not full demon. No, this Sesshoumaru does not have a 'potty mouth'. And, finally, yes, I know I am quiet."

Tomoyo's jaw dropped, and she stared at him. No one ever took the time to answer all her questions. Most just smiled, patted her head, and moved on. She squealed again, hugging her new father as tightly as her little arms would let her. She lifted her head when he set her down, a small whimper escaping in disappointment. "Go along now, I must speak with your mother, Tomoyo," he told her. She quickly beamed when he used her name, and nodded so rapidly she grew dizzy, then whirled around and ran off.

His attention turned to her, eyes narrowing. "You didn't inform me."

She grew nervous, staring at her feet, before she stepped out and closed the door, so they would have some privacy. "I didn't... have your number. You changed it..."

"You could have visited." His voice was cold, angry. "I have every right to take her away." He held up his hand as she went to speak. "But I do not intend to, as long as you explain why you married the hanyou."

She bit her lip again, staring at her feet once more. "He and I were really good friends, and... damn it, Sesshoumaru, she needed a father! I... I just couldn't... rob her of that."

"Then you should have brought her to me," he snarled. "Did you not think that this Sesshoumaru would be an adequate father?"

"No, I did... I just..." She sighed. Now or never. "I'm sorry. I thought that you didn't want me. You didn't say anything after that night... you didn't call, nothing. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought I couldn't go to you because you would turn me... no, us, down. And, I couldn't do that to her. So, I just... married Inuyasha, so she'd have a father. And yes, we had kids. I'm sorry, okay? I'm a woman, I have my own needs!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, thinking about her words. Hm, she thought she wasn't good enough. She was right, she wasn't. But he wanted her anyway. "I have always wanted you. I would not have rejected you, or the child. I do have _some _honor, dear Kagome."

Slowly, she raised her head to look at him. Sadness filled her eyes, tears brimming in them. Slowly, she took a deep, shaky breath, and spoke again. "You can have her on the weekends, over the holidays, and for half of the summer. Alright?"

He bit back a growl. He thought she'd leave the hanyou, especially if she didn't love him, and return to him. However, it wasn't turning out that way. Maybe he didn't always get what he wanted, after all. Then again, she was a kind woman, and never wanted to break anyone's heart. Plus, she had two pups with the hanyou... ugh. He had to understand. She couldn't leave her children for him. He merely nodded at her, and left.

When he got home, he carefully slid the H volume of an encyclopedia from the shelf, and taped a picture of his beloved to a piece of paper, writing a few things, then slid the page within the book before returning it to its spot. He sighed sadly. "Well, no one can get everything they desire, I suppose," he mused in his depression, and trudged toward his room.

--

Higurashi Kagome

Age: 25 Years Old

Birth date: October 13th, 1982

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 132 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Description:

-Heartbreaker

-Beautiful

-Unrequited Love


	6. Save Me

** Title:** Save Me  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Warnings:** Death  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Words:** 229  
**Summary:** He was supposed to be there.  
**Note: **Week 48, Illusion drabble.

* * *

She laid there in the fire, her blue eyes desperately searching for him. He had to be there, he had to come and save her. She once more pushed on the pillar that crushed her lower half, preventing her from escaping the flames and her inevitable death.

Slowly, tears started falling. She looked toward her friends, the ones she considered family. They were there too, captured by the villain known as Naraku. In truth, she was his biggest threat, and he captured them to lure her there. It worked, with ease, and now after fighting as hard as she could, it was all coming to an end.

She began sobbing helplessly for herself, and her dying family. He was supposed to burst in any moment, pull them from the fire, and escape just as the building collapsed. He was supposed to save her, and those she loved almost as much as him.

She raised her head, her blackened face brightening hopefully when she saw his tall, towering figure. She reached for him, more tears falling from her eyes. But just like that, he was gone. Her eyes widened in realization, and her hand fell. Slowly, she rested her head down as well.

Whispering her last words, she gave up all hope. He wasn't coming, because he didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru... you were supposed to save me..."

She should have known.


	7. Insubordination

** Title:** Insubordination  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Humor, Adult, Romance  
**Warnings:** Smut!  
**AU/Canon:** Canon  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Words:** 1,104  
**Summary:** They were only children, and he was in control.  
**Note: **Week 49, Mischief oneshots.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The kitsune and human girl leapt toward the inuyoukai they both considered a father. Unfortunately, the silver-haired man whirled around just in time to catch them in his talons. Now they knew they were in for it. They stared into the angry golden eyes, and dreaded their punishment.

The kitsune was first, the youkai lord knowing that he was the prankster who came up with it. He sat down, the kit swung over his knee, and his hand swiftly went down repeatedly onto Shippou's bottom. After spanking him thoroughly, he did the same to the human girl Rin, then stared at the two crying youths. "You will not attack this Sesshoumaru again."

Rin sniffled, tears streaming down her face. "But Rin and Shippou were just having fun!" she whined.

"I, however, do not find being leapt at by two children enjoyable. Do not do it again," he warned once more.

"Sesshoumaru," a soft voice called out, as the graceful ebony-haired woman strode into the garden. "Don't be so hard on them." She rested her hands on their heads as they ran to her sides. "They're only children. Would you spank me like that if I leapt at you?"

Sesshoumaru snarled. "You wouldn't dare, mate," he bit out. He was in control, and she wouldn't do something he disapproved of.

The smile on her face was enough to arouse him greatly, but he knew this was not a good one. It was mischievous and disobedient. And he knew it meant she would be up to no good.

--

The first act merely annoyed him, but it was the first of many acts against him. He walked into the kitchen area, where there was a tub of dirty dishes piled up, even though the woman knew she was to clean them after every meal. He snarled a bit, shaking his head. This was going to become troublesome quickly. "Mate!" he hollered.

The miko walked up, eyes flashing in amusement, but she acted innocent. "Yes, my dearest?"

His eyes narrowed. He pointed at the tub of dishes, and snarled lowly. "You will clean the dishes you allowed to pile up, or suffer the consequences."

Kagome giggled. "Of course, dear." She took the tub out to their private stream, and smirked. That wasn't the end... she was just starting to play.

--

The second act angered him greatly. He had gone to the living area, to see his woman sprawled out over multiple cushions, bobbing her head to music while she painted her nails. He had merely asked her to get up, and what did he get? No response. When he removed the "headphones", which played her music, he growled at her. "I said, please get up. You have things to do as the Lady of the West."

She looked at him, and looked like she was thinking. "Hm... no thanks. I want the day off." She flashed a smile, and continued painting her fingernails.

Not only did she disobey him... she did it in front of his servants and the children. He snarled now, snatching her wrist, not worried about the bottle of liquid color that spilled onto his rugs. "You will do your duties, mate," he snapped, eyes starting to glow a faint red.

She only giggled. "Fine, fine. Don't throw a hissy. By the way... it's gonna be hard to get that out." She pointed at the stain before walking off, blowing at her nails.

He froze, staring at her. She was absolutely infuriating. Why was she doing this to him? The children deserved to be punished, damn it! But now it seemed like he was being punished instead.

--

Sighing, he stalked toward his chambers. Her actions were upsetting, but yet, he supposed she was just protecting her young. And, she did have a point... they were only children. He shook his head. He was in control, and if he didn't like something the children did, then he had a right to punish them!

His eyes almost popped out of his head, however, when he saw his mate in their room. There she was, sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing what she called a lan-sher-ay, one of his favorite things from her time. She smiled at him, and stood slowly, her hips swishing seductively as she stalked toward him. "You know, Sesshoumaru, this can all stop. All I ask is that you consult me before punishing Rin and Shippou. Then..." Oh, she was so close, he mused with a shiver as her breath tickled his pointed ears. "Then, we can have fun tonight."

"I refuse," he managed to growl. He knew it was weak, as he was barely thinking with his mind--or his pride--anymore. He was about to throw her to the bed, but resisted. He was in control of everything, especially himself, and especially his human temptress.

"Oh, you do, huh? I thought you'd say that." She began to massage his arms, her fingers skillfully relaxing the muscles in them. "But, you see, I know you, and I can tell you're dying to throw me onto the bed right now."

A thought occurred to him. He could punish her, and get his pleasure. He grinned inwardly. Why didn't he think of it before?! "Hm. Mate, this Sesshoumaru has never been interested in anything but the traditional mating methods," he started. He knew he had piqued her curiosity right then. "However, because of your behavior, I will make an exception." He threw her over his shoulder, tossing her onto the bed.

"Hey! Don't you dare, Sesshoumaru!" She screeched when he tied her wrists to the headboard with some cloth, and looked up at him. She slowly began moaning when he nipped at her collar bone, watching him remove the lingerie and begin kissing at her breasts.

He smirked, his nose picking up the scent of her arousal growing heavy in the air. "I will be allowed to punish the children as I see fit." He slid his tongue over one of her hardening buds, smiling at the moan he was rewarded with. "You will cease this insubordination," he continued, his fingers gliding over her hips, the tips of his claws teasingly moving over her moist heat. "And I will give you what you so obviously want."

Kagome whined. Damn it, she was going to be in control! She sighed in defeat, whimpering. She knew he wouldn't take her unless she agreed to his terms. "Fine, okay? Sheesh."

He smirked, then leaned in toward her ear and whispered. "See? This Sesshoumaru is _always _in control."


	8. Feminine

** Title:** Feminine  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Romance, Hentai  
**Warnings:** Smut.  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Words:** 117  
**Summary:** He loved that color.  
**Note: **Week 50, Pink drabble.

* * *

He loved that color on her. He smirked, resting his hands on her hips. The lovely mixture of red and white, the most feminine color he's ever seen. Pink. Usually, he'd hate the color, but for her it worked.

He loved it there, on her cheeks, when she blushed from his contact.

He loved how pink her taut little nipples were, the buds just begging for his attention.

He loved the beautiful pink aura that radiated from her, caused by her miko energy.

He especially loved, however, her pink, wet heat. Slowly he slid his tongue up it, smiling as she cried out in pleasure. Yes, he had to say... he definitely loved that color on her.


End file.
